He Will Have No Regrets
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Extended Version of my oneshot. Sakura finds out at the age of six that the one she loves most will kill her when she is fifteen. When she meets Gaara, a possible suitor, she accepts him as her killer. SakuGaa GaaSaku GaaraxSakura SakuraxGaara
1. Prologue

**No Regrets**

_I walked into the room with a smile on my face holding my little Eloise in my hand. She's so cute but so sad. I want her to be a happy little girl like I am. Mommy and Daddy should be able to fix her. When I got to the throne room my parents were talking with a tall man who wore colorful robes. All the colors of the rainbow were on it with pictures of the moon and the stars, then a cross at the center. I smiled at him then curtsied to my parents. They are the Queen and King of this land and I'm just the princess. It's only natural that I should show the proper respect for them. _

_"She's very beautiful. What is your name, little princess?" he man asked with a kind face. He had a graying hair and innocent features. Suddenly his ice blue eyes turned black and he began to shake. My mother pulled me to her pressing our gowns together as I stared at the man in shock. My poor sad Eloise fell to floor but no one paid attention to it; everyone had their eyes on the strange man before us. Suddenly he doubled over clutching his side while taking in deep breaths. His eyes were ice blue once more._

"_You will die when you fall in love. He will ask for your hand then kill you but you will be happy together. It will be almost a joy for you when you die. He will have no regrets. Only you will know and understand his reasoning. This is when you turn 15." The prophet said in front of me. He hugged me to him lightly as I clutched the fabric of my soft white and pink dress. Lolita style fits me so well now with this new realization. _

"_Get out of here!" My father shouted at the man before us. I watched the older man cringe. He looked at me desperately but I could feel my eyes turn cold and emotionless. A maid with brown hair tied back in a sloppy pony-tail ran forward. She picked up my little Eloise and handed her to me. My mother pushed me toward the exit of the door. _

"_Go play with your little doll. This is grown up business." My father growled while my mother's eyes filled with tears. I stared at the two of them then left holding my little Eloise. _

_I walked into my soft pink room and sat down at my little stool in front of a make-up stand and mirror. I grabbed my purple brush and began to run it through my straight pink hair. I'm going to die by the hand of the one I love. I looked into my dark green eyes and tried to glare or do anything. Finally I looked at Eloise. She's the exact image of me… but…_

"_Show some emotion!" I shouted and picked up my glass doll. "You're so perfect but you show nothing! There's no happiness, sadness, or rage in your face!" I screamed and threw her against the wall. I looked down at my shattered doll against the far corner of the wall. The wall had small cuts along it from the glass but other than that there was no proof I had thrown it. I walked over to where she was laying, broken and expressionless on, the floor. _

"_I hate you." I said and then curled into a ball on the floor. I'm going to die. I only have nine years left. That's a long time to some people but it's not really. I will have just become an adult, that's still nothing! My fists were clenched tightly as I stared at the ground. Something ached in my wrists but I ignored the pain. That's the only thing I can do now. _

_When I finally stood up to go to bed, I stared straight into the glass blue eyes of the broken doll. Some water was on it but I couldn't think of anything. My body was air and my voice nonexistent. I'm dead anyway. A dead girl walking. _


	2. Victim Meet Your Killer 1

Chapter 1

Victim Meet Your Killer

I took a step forward past all my maids. Today I will be meeting a potential suitor. I need to greet him properly. If he's the one then that will be amazing, since it means I have met my killer. I put on my black Lolita dress and put on white tights and black slippers. I refuse to not wear black every day. I'm mourning for my death before it happens. In the mirror I looked like a perfect doll. Soft pink lips, dark green eyes, and straight long pink hair with bangs.

I stood up and stared at my room. The walls were all painted black, I had done it, and the paint was chipping and pealing in several places showing the faded pink beneath. Before I left my black room I looked over at Eloise. She was taped back together. I refused to allow a toymaker to fix her. I kissed the top of her head and laughed loudly when a piece of her cheek fell off.

"Princess?" A male voice asked from outside my room. I skipped over the door and looked at my loyal knight. He was wearing his armor with a white cape trailing behind him. His name is Naruto. He's worked as my guard since I was four. He's four years older than me. In the beginning I think my parents just wanted him to die in duty but now I think they are proud of him.

Eloise doesn't like him.

"Hello Naruto."I smiled and walked ahead of him. A soldier walked out in front of me while Naruto was still behind me. I frowned at this man. He's new. I don't like this man very much. He knows about the prophecy and thinks I should avoid men all together, except my guards of course. His name is Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke are opposites in what they think of in ways of keeping me safe.. Naruto has blond hair and deep blue eyes but Sasuke has black hair and dark eyes. They're both a few years older in age but neither of them act it. Both boys want to stop the prophecy from coming true. Naruto thinks I should be careful about the man I choose while Sasuke wants me to pick no one at all.

Sasuke was currently wearing all black with a sword at his side. The sword was thinner than Naruto's but both do the job in their hands. I placed a finger on my slightly parted lips and looked between the two. Sasuke looked away while Naruto looked on the ground. They both knew what my look was asking. I give them this look whenever I want to know what the guy I am supposed to meet is like.

I glared at the stubborn boys and stalked forward. I'll find out for myself. This is the first time I've ever just gone to meet someone without knowing anything about them. It would also be the last. When I got into the throne room I was greeted by my parents and two men. One of which was obviously the man I am supposed to be meeting with. He had on a knight's uniform only the metal was black. His helmet was under his arm.

The man himself was beautiful. He had messy red hair the color of blood. His eyes were a soft set blue that was so much lighter then my green. He was pale like me but emotionless. I like it. I skipped over to them and waved absently at my parents. Bending forward I examined him more closely. He looked at me as though he were seeing straight through me.

"This is Gaara, the prince of the kingdom of monsters." The man beside him said. I looked over at the man who had spoken. Half of his face was stitched together poorly, but it still showed hints of his beauty before whatever happened to him. I knew then that this man will be my love. I'm fourteen now. I only have a year left. I might as well love this prince as much as I can before I die.

"If you don't mind, I would like to consider us engaged as of now." I said brightly and took the prince's hand. It was light in my own as though he didn't care if I touched him or not, he just didn't react. I looked at him and decided he would be a great addition to my friends back in my room. Eloise will love him! Naruto and Sasuke both stood up from their kneeling positions behind me looking distressed.

"Please think this over princess!" Naruto cried bending down before me as he took hold of my left hand. Sasuke rushed forward as well and took my right once he bent down.

"Remember the prophecy!" Sasuke added. It is pointless for them to care so much. I will die in a year and no one can stop that. I have chosen my killer and am happy now. They need to just leave me alone. Suddenly my ill father stood up from his throne. He glared at the boys while my mother began to cry.

"There is no such prophecy!" My father shouted making the room become silent like the dead. Gaara looked at me curiously then led me outside of the room. I walked with him knowing full well that my soldier and my knight are going to get in trouble. Poor little boys don't know how to behave. My father will take care of that little problem.

"I know I'm going to love you." I told him and patted his cheek. He still held no expression, but I could sense a hunger within him. That hunger made me smile and kiss him. Gaara kissed back and held my hands tightly. I knew then that he was interested in me as well. I like this boy. He's a pretty man who knows pain and death. Gaara is the man who's going to kill me. That thought brought another smile to my lips.

When we broke apart I let go of his hands and began to twirl in circles. "Ring around the rosy, pockets full of posy, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" I sung and lifted my hands before falling to the ground like a puppet whose strings have been cut. Gaara leaned down next to me and ran a hand through my hair. Then he helped me up and allowed me to lead him into my room.

"This place… it's so beautiful." Gaara whispered and walked around the room examining Eloise and then the walls. I smiled knowing he's just as messed up as I am. If someone can look at my room and call it beautiful then they are truly messed up. He traced the angry and desperate strokes of black paint. I still remember the day I had done that. It was fun!

"You are insane, Mr. Killer." I said with a soft grin and took his hand leading him to the center of the room. He stopped me halfway and turned his cold eyes on me. I smiled evenly at it knowing there was no way it could affect someone as mad as me.

"Why would you call me a killer?" He asked looking a bit hurt. I couldn't understand why someone such as him would take the truth as an insult. That's just stupid and I always prided in the fact that my lover would never be stupid. I guess I shouldn't pride myself on something I don't know but that won't stop me from doing it.

"You are going to kill me one day." I explained making his eyes widen. Gaara needs to understand the future or else this is going to be a hard relationship. We only have a year to be together! We need to make sure he gets along well with Eloise and stays on good terms with my parents. I wonder what our wedding will look like! Me at sixteen in a flowing white dress…

No.

I won't be able to get married like I want to unless I change the laws and make it so I can get married at fifteen or fourteen. I don't want to be remembered for anything so I'll just say that I'm fine and happy. This pretty little lie will be my favorite. I promise to treat it kindly and never to overuse it.

"Why do you refuse to admit that you are a killer?" I asked him with a soft smile as I began to dance in circles. It was a simple dance where I would bring my hands into the air and hold my hands up as though I were holding them out for something. This is while I twirl slowly over and over again.

"My mother gave birth to me hoping that I would retain her lust for blood. She wants the world to pay for making her go through… well she's the queen of monsters isn't she? So she decided to give birth to a monster. I, Gaara, am her little bloodthirsty killer." I looked at my fiancé and saw something I hadn't noticed before. He looked sad, as though he didn't want to be the insane little monster that he is.

"Accept who you are and bathe in the blood that you desire." I laughed raising my hands once more to the ceiling. Gaara looked at me in shock then smiled and grabbed my arms just above my elbows. He pulled me into him and kissed me deeply. I could taste the evil intent of his curse but didn't care. Gaara will kill me one day because of this bloodlust. I will understand and even wish for him to. It might be this simple. I like simple things. It's like my dolls. Their rules are simple but sometimes they disobey me and I have to kill them. Simple rules that if you disobey them then you die. This is the same right? What rule will I disobey? I closed my eyes and smiled so soft…

"I think I could love you." He whispered against my skin. I froze in place unable to think a single thought. My black bonnet fell to the ground with the red rose, which belongs on it, forgotten on the floor. My eyes were wide and my hands shaking. Is this why it will hurt me so much?

"Don't say that." I whispered and placed my hands on my face in desperation. He looked at me for a moment then kissed me on top of the head, leaving me alone in my messed up little world. I stood up and walked over to my glass case against the far wall. It was full of perfect pretty little dolls with all sorts of different hair colors and eye colors.

"One by one…" I whispered with a smile and punched the glass, shattering it under my fist. I laughed when I saw my blood and began to lick at it. There will be so much more blood when I die. I'm sure of it. Gaara said he has bloodlust… wonder how much of my blood he will play with. I could feel my stomach turn queasy but I ignored it and picked out a little red headed glass doll.

"You look _so_ pretty little Daisy." I said slowly but sweetly and stroked her hair. I then turned to Eloise. "Are you jealous? It's okay. I'll destroy her beauty for you." I smiled innocently and then threw the doll as hard as I could against the ground. Her red hair was scattered and her face a million shattered pieces. I'm much stronger now than I was at six.

"Such a weak little thing." I cooed and then picked up my lovely Eloise. I rocked her back and forth in my arms humming a little lullaby. "You won't have to look at little Daisy's beauty ever again, my love." I whispered and held her to me tightly feeling her body bend in places it shouldn't. I put her back where she belonged and smiled.

"I won't break you, you precious _thing_." I informed my friend then placed her on her stool. Eloise looked at me with her blank eyes forcing me to turn away angrily. "Don't look at me like that you monster!" I screamed and then curled up in my bed. My hand was still bleeding just a bit but I knew Sasuke and Naruto would be coming in here in ten minutes or so, once they knew I had calmed down.

"He's a lovely little demon isn't he?" I asked my beautiful dolls ignoring the bad little Daisy on the floor. They will clean her up tonight and I will never have to remember that stupid mutt every lived in this room. That's for the better anyway. Closing my eyes I dreamed of blood dripping down my dress as I laughed and danced with my beloved Gaara.


	3. Lovely Lies of Romance 2

**Okay so thanks to some awesome reviews and a cool flame I decided updating is in order. **

Chapter 2

Lovely Lies of Romance

"You look so sad." A voice murmured from beside me. I opened my eyes and stared into Gaara's blank ones. We stared at each other for a long time, hardly taking a breath as we each took in the other's beauty. No one but us would understand this anyway. He and I need each other for this tragedy to take place. I giggled at this and hugged him around the waist burying my face in his chest.

Gaara was kneeling next to my bed, but once I hugged him he began to help me up. Once I was up he helped me out of bed just as Naruto and Sasuke entered my room. They both glared but I frowned at the two of them. "Never come into a young ladies room without knocking!" I growled causing both boys' eyes to widen then they turned around like good little puppets.

"I need to speak with our parents for a moment. Get ready then meet me out there." Gaara whispered and kissed me on top of my head. I said nothing but walked into my bathroom. A blood red and black Lolita dress was waiting inside the bathroom for me. I smiled at it then got into the shower. I won't be leaving my room today I don't think.

The cold water pressed into me and threatened the reveal the darkness within my soul. I looked down at my porcelain skin and smirked. Poor Daddy and Mommy won't be seeing me today unless they come into my room. They don't want to admit that their little girl is insane though, so they will never enter this room.

My red stockings and black shoes helped me feel like a pretty princess. I looked in the mirror and tried to smile. Nothing came up so I just curtsied then turned to my precious Eloise. She was looking at me with a blank expression. I picked her up and danced with the doll feeling as though this is something she needs right now. Eloise needs some fun in order to learn how to smile.

When I was finished teaching Eloise polite manners when talking to her fellow dolls Gaara burst into my room looking angry at me. "Why haven't you left this room?" He demanded angrily then his eyes scanned over my dress. I knew then that he liked my choice of style. My sexual appeal might be enough to get him to stop getting so loud among my pretty little _things_.

"Did I make you mad?" I asked softly and looked down at the ground feeling my lip begin to quiver. He rushed forward and took my hands pulling me close to him he then hugged me tightly. I looked up at him as he wiped the fake tears from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just a bit stressed, that's all." Gaara whispered and kissed my neck. I looked up at him innocently then kissed his cheek and walked over to where Daisy had been. Now there's nothing left of the doll, except for the scratches on the wall.

"Eloise likes you." I informed him leading my fiancé over to my beautiful Eloise. Gaara smiled at her and bowed before grabbing my hands and dancing with me around the room. I pulled away for a moment and pressed a button on my nightstand playing a horror lullaby for us to dance to. He smiled once more and held out his hand to me. I took it without a moment's hesitation.

"You are so beautiful." Gaara murmured into my ear making me close my eyes and pull in closer to the young man. He's just one year older than me… but that one year will be more than I'll ever live. I smiled up at him and kissed my fiancé. He kissed back and pulled me even closer into him. I expected my killer to steal my virginity on the first night but he has been waiting. I never expected him to wait this long.

"I love you." I informed him honestly just as the door opened and my maid walked in. Her hair was beginning to turn grey and her eyes were worn with years of hard work. She motioned for us to come and informed the both of us that our parents are waiting. He sighed and took my hand leading me out of the room while we both ignored the pitiful woman beside us.

"I want to be with you no matter what." I whispered darkly into his ear. Gaara nodded not looking at me. I could tell from his eyes that he was already thinking of ways to make our parents accept us. It shouldn't be too difficult since I love him and he loves me. It was fast I guess but we saw the insanity in each other and were instantly attracted. Our parents wouldn't understand so we need to say something else.

Gaara will have to do the convincing. I need to think of a way to explain Daisy's absence to the other dolls before they get worried. For some reason they liked the little witch. I smiled absently thinking of her shattered body all over the floor. Before I could imagine blood with it Gaara stopped me and allowed me to look up at everyone. My parents were looking at my outfit with disapproval but I knew they wouldn't do anything about it.

Gaara's father was the only one present leading me to believe that his mother is dead. Gaara's father's hair is black but graying. His eyes are like a murky fog. Very beautiful but old, it helped show that his days at the throne are going to end soon. I found this fact amusing and turned to Gaara. He didn't seem to like his father so I felt no guilt of my feeling of dislike of the man.

"You are little Sakura are you?" Gaara's father asked making me nod. This made him glare partially while Gaara just looked amused. My husband is the only one I care for when it comes to this so his is the only opinion that matters. My parents said nothing but looked annoyed. They have no power over me since they stopped paying true attention to me when I was six.

"I am. You are the King of Monsters, correct?" I asked in return making the man smile grimly. He looked to his son then shook his head before nodding to me. I didn't take his response as an insult but Gaara did and took a step forward pushing me behind him. I clutched his shirt tightly not sure if I should be scared or not.

I've never been good at that sort of thing.

"Father, please treat my fiancé with the proper respect." Gaara growled making my parents eyes widen in surprise. I doubt they expected him to care for such a shattered girl. I wonder if Daisy had a lover. She might have while drinking the mercury in the lake. I'm not so sure. I held onto my fiancé even tighter.

"Haven't I taught you better than to love someone like her? She's the princess of love you stupid fool. Of course you would fall in love with her!" His father shouted making me step out from behind Gaara. I knew he would hesitate with such a blow. I smiled at the man before me then walked over to him before bending down to his level at the chair he was sitting in. His fists were clenched tightly and he was glaring at me.

"Do you not like pretty little dolls? They may not like you, but a doll has more power then you may think, especially when love shatters her." I whispered then skipped over to my beloved's side. I knew the king wouldn't know if my threat was empty or if my parents are backing me up. I smiled at him and gave the king a finger wave before hugging his son tightly. Gaara looked at me for a moment and smirked at my possessive behavior.

When our parents were done with us, and satisfied that at least _we_ believe the marriage would work, they left us to our own devices. I looked at Gaara's glowing face and decided that he forgets too easily about what will happen in a year's time. He claims to love me just as I claim to love him… but in the end this love with drive us insane. I smiled to myself and decided that that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

When we got to my room he walked over to my dolls and examined all of them. Every month my parents get me a new one in order to pretend they still love me. I accept knowing that Eloise needs more followers. The more she has the better. She will live longer than me at any rate. I laughed and held onto Gaara tightly. He held onto me as well and waited until I was done laughing.

"What were you laughing at?" he asked me softly. I looked up at the sweet redhead then answered quite honestly.

"When I die I need a successor. No one but beautiful Eloise will do. My parents are unable to have any children so with Eloise and her army they can take over the kingdom for me!" I said and held onto his arm. Gaara looked down at me and smiled softly while nodding.

"That's a scary but beautiful dream. I'm sure Eloise would like it." He said making me nod happily. This man is the only one who understands me; I wish to keep him for as long as possible. I twirled in a circle then danced around him feeling hyper and energized even though most times I'm incredibly weak. I don't think Gaara realizes this just yet. When we entered my room he put me to bed and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Gaara whispered into my ear.

"Good night." I mumbled in response and fell into a deep yet dreamless sleep.


	4. A Little More Insane 3

Chapter 3

A Little More Insane

I curled up into the covers for a little bit longer then finally sat up feeling some unrest among Eloise. She looked as expressionless as ever but I knew something was wrong. Getting up I noticed a brunette staring at my precious Eloise. I glared at her and snatched the stupid doll from the case. She's always been a jealous creature but it seems as though she's a homicidal lunatic as well. She wants to kill my precious, Eloise!

The doll had on a beautiful white gown which I ripped off. "This dress has no right to be worn by such an ugly and pitiful being! How dare you think such thoughts about my favorite?" I screamed and placed her on the floor before breaking her with my feet. I could feel the glass cut into my flesh but I ignored the pain and looked at the bloody shattered doll on the floor.

That's when Gaara entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw my bloody feet but he just smiled at me and grabbed a cloth. He took it into the bathroom and put water on it then came back out. He put the cloth on his lap once he was sitting beside me, than he began to pluck out the pieces of glass.

"What did the doll do?" He asked sounding curious. I looked at him in shock then glared at Buttercup. I always hated the way her eyes would scan over my precious Eloise. She has no right to even think about my precious favorite like that! It's sick and wrong! I looked at my beautiful fiancé then decided I should go ahead and tell him. It's too late for the prince to go back now on our engagement.

"Buttercup was jealous of my precious Eloise and it was making my little girl nervous and scared so I killed Buttercup. The brunette is now dead." I smiled and turned to him. Gaara was looking at me with a curious expression on his face. It was as though he were honestly trying to understand me. I watched him bandage my feet after putting some stinging juice on it. I didn't fight him once but just watched in awe.

His eyes kept drifting back to the blood but he was stopping himself from the darkness that was swelling within him. "Eloise should no longer worry about Buttercup. The rogue doll is now dead, thanks to you." Gaara whispered with a soft smile on his face. He glanced down at the broken glass then picked me up and dropped me off in the bathroom. "I'll send a few maids in here, a couple to clean you and a couple more to clean your room."

I nodded feeling a bit more in love then I was before. He accepted my reasoning. He doesn't consider me mad. That's very good, since I know I'm insane and I don't mind it would hurt him. Gaara wants to be sane. He doesn't want the impulses his mother's curse gives him and I don't blame that part of him at all. It might just make this relationship hard. I don't want to make our relationship hard. It feels wrong. I need to let my mind be at peace knowing that this man is worthy of being my killer.

Suddenly he began to shake and left the room swiftly. I followed after him the best I could but was lagging behind. I was shocked when I saw him drag my maid who's getting old into a closet holding something silver in his hand. He shut the door. I couldn't hear a scream but I saw the blood leak through the bottom of the door. I took a step back and then another.

My body began to shake in horror as I thought about if this would be the way he'll kill me next year. I could hear his soft laughter from within the room making me turn around and run into my own room. Little April greeted me when I entered.

So he finally destroyed your heart? I glared at her but said nothing.

_Of course he broke her heart!_ Jessie said from her spot in the glass case. I stared at them and began to shake. I hate it when they talk to me… it always means trouble.

**He's probably just killed someone.** Eloise said forcing me to look down and try to stop my tears. Eloise scares me so much… ever since I broke her that once the girl has haunted me.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked from outside my room. He knocked a couple times then tried to open the door. My eyes widened but I said nothing. Finally he stopped and left me alone once again with my dolls.

**That's right, Airy. Just stay here with us.** Eloise's voice rang all around the room. Their mouths never move when they talk but somehow I always know whose speaking. I listen to what they have to say every time for fear of the consequences.

"He… he killed the maid… the purple eyed one." I said hesitantly not sure how much I should let them know. If I don't tell Eloise everything then she will find out on her own and make my life worse somehow. I just know she will.

"Sakura can you open the door for me?" Gaara asked almost desperately from outside. I was shaking once again feeling tears rise into my eyes. I love him yes… but I just didn't take him seriously. I fantasized my death but now I know that it is much scarier than I ever could imagine. Water trailed down my cheeks as I collapsed to the ground, hugging myself tightly.

"I'm _so_… sorry." He whispered but I said nothing, only held onto Eloise tightly against me. For some reason it didn't strain her so I must be too weak right now. Suddenly the door opened. Naruto and Sasuke walked in first but of course Gaara walked in as well.

"Your maid… the one who grew up with you, she's gone. We think she ran away." Sasuke informed me. I looked at Eloise and smiled. Of course he would get rid of the body. Gaara's not a dumb little boy is he? Eloise agreed with me making me stand up then put her up on her stool.

"Eloise agrees with me. It was about time we got a new maid." I said turning around and facing them all with my soft smile. Gaara walked up to me with a look of bitter regret.

**Keep up this act and then no one will question him. Stupid girl, you were scared weren't you? **I ignored Eloise and continued to look at my shocked guests. I knew why Naruto and Sasuke were shocked but Gaara? Poor little boy. He must not understand me as well as he thought he did. We've only known each other for a few days so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised.

"We will get one immediately, your highness." Naruto said softly kneeling down before me. I smiled at him and patted the boy's head. He's always been such a sweet young thing. I hope he doesn't lose that youthfulness that resides deep within his stubborn and heartless outward appearance.

"Go now. Everyone must leave now, except for you Gaara." I said and got ready to get up and live my day for today. Once my two loyal boys left I was stuck with Vane, a murderer. He looked at me with a pitying expression making me glare and turn to my case of glass dolls. Mommy added an addition to the group. Welcome selfish Natalie!

I snatched a little girl doll who wore a pink dress and has long flowing black hair. "You have been so bad haven't you? Thinking it would be fun to have this murderer play in my room? It is time for your punishment." I growled and lifted her high above my head. Instantly Gaara grabbed hold of my arms and looked down at me.

"I should have been more careful so that you wouldn't see me." He whispered and kissed my forehead. My glare turned into a look of bitterness. He wanted blood… and so he killed. Will that be his reason for killing me one day? Is our love not enough? My hands clenched into fists around Natalie's arms.

"You needed blood… why didn't you kill me?" I asked softly. Gaara looked so guilty and upset but I ignored that stupid look on his face. He deserves all this guilt and pain! He deserves it and needs it! Without all this pain then he's not human, just a murderer!

"I could never kill you, Sakura… I love you." He pleaded against me. I tried to push him away but I'm still too weak. I haven't been eating at all lately. I should probably start before my parents realize that I'm becoming ill.

He took a step back and watched my whole body begin to shake a bit. My parents would never notice my trembling features but Gaara… his eyes were locked on me. I watched him for a moment then I began to cry. "I don't want you to kill me!" I cried. Gaara doesn't take me seriously when it comes to my death by him. I think he believes it's a fantasy of some sort.

He hugged me tightly to him and we just stood like that for a while. When my knees gave out he carried me to the bed and placed me inside. Gaara tucked me in and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I answered then fell into a deep sleep. Eloise was mocking me at her seat but said nothing allowing me to get a full rest. When I woke up it was the middle of the night. I got up and walked over to the door. When I left my room I headed to the kitchen. Gaara was inside making some salad and tomato soup. He looked at me for a moment then smiled.

"Are you hungry too?" He asked making me nod and look down at my incredibly small stomach. I don't eat all that much. Gaara smiled and made two plates and two bowls. I looked at him for a moment then smiled and began to eat. It was hard at first but soon I was able to get the food down. I don't know why people bother with such boring things. There's no taste or flavor to food in this castle. We basically just eat to keep up our strength… I'm so tired to trying to stay strong when I'm no good.

"How does it taste?" Gaara asked with a soft smile on his lips. My eyes widened in shock. He can't be serious. There is no taste! Is he teasing me? I took a deep breath and continued to fill my stomach. The more I get in there the more days I can last without it. I don't want my parents to notice me just yet so I have to do the best I can.

"I haven't been able to taste anything in this castle since I was six. That's when all they served was pointless food with no flavor or taste. It's annoying." I informed him. Gaara quit eating and looked at me curiously. I met my eyes with his and our blank faces stared at one another waiting for the other to finally break and tell us what's going on.

Finally we both went back to eating at the same time. For him it is out of hunger, for me it's for survival. The more I eat the better I'll get. I finished off the food and then got up to leave. "What happened when you were six?" He asked making me pause. I looked back at my fiancé and smiled sweetly at him.

"When I was six I found out that you would kill me at fifteen." I informed him then continued on my way promising myself that I need to kill Natalie tomorrow. She's been such a bad girl I just don't know what to do!


	5. Breaking By Killing 4

Chapter 4

Breaking By Killing

Natalie was shattered on the floor making me smile happily. There's only so much destruction my room can handle… it needs _so_ much more. I felt a bit stronger but not enough. I think I should eat something today. Natalie looked so desperate on the floor all broken in pieces on the ground. I could see a drop of water on her broken cheek making me laugh once again.

"You think this is a sad death?" I shouted angrily and punched her broken face. It crumpled even more under my fist but it didn't give me any joy. "At least I never loved you." I growled and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. It's been a week since we met and now… I feel like I'm losing my mind. They're already talking about all the power we will possess with our marriage. Both parents refuse to look at our broken selves, attempting to convince themselves that we're fine and that he won't kill me.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked from inside my room. I ran out of the bathroom and jumped into his outstretched arms. He looked down at the ground and smiled at the doll's dead form. "What did Natalie do this time?" he asked softly looking down at her shattered remains.

"Natalie thought it'd be fun to try to start a mutiny against Eloise. It would never have worked but I still decided to kill her." I explained and looked at my beautiful Eloise. She held no emotion like I had already known. Eloise has always hated Natalie anyway. The girl was _much_ too pretty to live.

"You had no other choice." Gaara nodded and held me tight against him before kissing me. We stayed like that for a while then he finally let me go and allowed me to go back to my dolls. Only twelve left. My parents need to give me more. At this rate there will be none left.

"I need to eat." I said and began to leave. Gaara followed after me with a dark look in his eyes. When we got to the kitchen Naruto and Sasuke were eating together in silence I smiled and waved at them then examined our cook. I've never seen her before. She was a busty woman with blond hair pulled back into two low pigtails. She had sparkling dark eyes and seemed happy when drunk. I don't like this woman.

"What would you like to eat, princess Sakura?" The cook asked standing over a pot of stew. I looked at the food and shrugged. Gaara saw this and kissed me on the cheek looking a bit amused. He knows about my lack of taste so he will take care of the choices for me.

"She will have whatever you guys are having. I will too." He said with a kind gesture letting me know he's a gentleman along with princely. The typical stereotype for princes is that they are kind and gentle. That's the face that Gaara is showing me, but I want to see more of the darker side.

When the cook served our soup he casually grabbed my arm and walked with me to my room. It made me smile knowing he wants to be with me alone. I grinned at this thought and continued to follow him. When we got to my room I smiled and thought about it for a moment longer. If I keep eating then I may get strong enough to… what could I do?

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked but there was tightness around his eyes. I looked at him for a moment then smiled brightly at him. I'm this man's angel, his love, and as such I need to keep him happy.

"I'm thinking about what could possibly do with strength I get from eating." I said letting him know the truth. I looked over at my dolls and saw that Eloise was unusually silent at her stool. Gaara looked at me for a moment then motioned for me to eat. We ate in silence with only the sound of our spoon against our bowl to give us something to listen to.

"If you got your strength up then we could dance more." Gaara said softly making me look up at him with wide and curious eyes. I'm normally too tired to dance but when I'm not I do but only for a little bit. Being strong enough to twirl around the room with him… well that would be amazing. I walked over to Eloise and picked her up absently while bending down to sit on my bed.

"That would be amazing." I said to Eloise but she said nothing in response I frowned but then smiled at my fiancé. He's such a brilliant boy! I'll be able to do so much if I can just eat a bit more. That will be difficult but with my beloved Gaara by my side I should be able to do it. I really want to dance more… it'll be so much fun!

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and ran a hand through my long hair. I smiled at him but said nothing and just let myself relax in the feel of his hands through my hair. Gaara knows just the right spots… I almost moaned into him because of how amazing his fingers were. That's when he kissed my forehead and left the room in a hurry. I looked at the door for a moment then my blood went cold.

A sense of evil seemed to have just left my room. It was scary but I knew why he had gone. The urge to kill must have struck him again. I looked in my case of dolls and glared at each and every one of them. "He's going to kill isn't he?" I demanded angrily and grabbed five or six of my dolls and placed them on the bed. One by one I threw the dolls against the ground until only two remained in the glass case.

Sasuke and Naruto ran into my room looking worried but I just looked at them with my emotionless face and cold eyes. They just barged into a princess' room. What should I do to them for punishment? I looked at Eloise and smiled cruelly at her. She knows I have no other choice. Before I could raise a hand against them Sasuke ran up to me and bowed down at my feet.

"What happened, princess? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked as my smile widened. I looked between the two of them and saw true anguish for their princess. It must be terrifying for them to serve someone as insane as me. I looked between them for a moment searching for any hidden anger between them and found nothing.

"My dolls are all dead! I need more! Go tell the King and Queen of this immediately." I said angrily knowing my parents are in a very important meeting. They would not be happy about these two guards coming in and telling them of this but they will not complain and just order more dolls like they always do. They've known for a long time that all I do is break them. It does not matter though, because this will help them get rid of their beliefs that they are rejecting me in some way or another.

I watched the boys leave but they were hesitating. Once they were finally out of the room I laid down on my bed holding a single shard of Eloise. It was the piece of her cheek that had fallen. The maids in this palace know well that they should never throw away any of her pieces otherwise they will have to search for it in the trash of the town till they find it, clean it, and return the piece to my room.

"I love you." I whispered thinking of my beautiful Gaara. His poor mommy was a mean one. She cursed him with such a sad little curse. Blood all over and everything, but I wonder if it will make him happy. He probably wishes to do the same to me but is frightened. No one will accept the idea that I just ran away, especially when I'm always locked away in my room.

I raised my hand letting the piece of her cheek hit the light just right so that it glowed. I continued to watch it turning the glass left and right. It was so bright I felt like my eyes would stop working right if I kept looking at it. Suddenly a hand wrapped around the glass and then continued to my hand. I looked up to see Gaara looking down at me with soft eyes.

"I feel like a glowing angel when I look at this. My wings are as white as snow… or at least they used to be. It seems as though they've turned black." I sighed and then smiled up at him when he put his other hand under my back and lifted me up. We kissed for a moment then he pressed me against him. I grabbed my sweet Eloise and placed the glass where it belongs.

"I like black." Gaara whispered into my ear causing me to giggle and put my hands into his hair looking up at his face. He looked down at me and we stayed like that. Two people looking at one another wanting to find peace, sounds beautifully tragic doesn't it?

"I like black too. Poor Eloise… she wants white but I keep telling her that it's too late for that." I said with a shrug. Gaara took one of my hands and stood me up. I smiled at him and then stood up ready to dance with him around the room. He turned on my gothic lullaby toy and spun me around the room. We danced and danced feeling each other's very soul in each move.

"You are so precious… I love your mind." Gaara murmured and hugged me tighter to him. I looked up at my insane fiancé then tried not to laugh at how perfect this is. He's just so amazing… I wish we could last like this forever. It isn't possible though. He will kill me in a year and I will be happy.

Everything was a blur for a while. I remember seeing a woman enter our room and talk to him. He got mad and then… her blood littered the floor and her eyes rolled back. I didn't react at all since my mind… it just felt so foggy. I fell back through the bed and into the sky. Clouds flew past so slow yet so incredibly fast…

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked from above me. He had blood on his cheek and darkness in his eyes I wasn't used to. I smiled at him and held out my arms like a child to its mother. He smiled softly and then took me into his arms. That's when everything went back to normal and I found myself lying on my bed looking at the world around me. She was gone but he had forgotten to get the blood off of himself. I looked at the clean floor and smiled. He's just so great when it comes to this stuff.

"You have some blood on your cheek." I said and then leaned forward and licked it off. His eyes widened at this then Gaara smirked at me. It was obvious that I had somehow amused him.

"I'm so happy you're getting used to me, Sakura." Gaara said acting like a white knight once more. I frowned at him knowing he can never be white when black just suits him so much better. I said nothing though and continued to smile at him waiting for the darkness within me to take over once again.

"I can taste… something." I said slowly. He looked at me with wide eyes then chucked my chin softly. It felt odd but it felt nice, it felt like an emotion but I'm not quite sure what. The blood in my mouth tasted a bit cold but also like something else. It tasted a little good. I like the taste.

"Are you turning into a vampire, little Sakura?" he asked making me think. I guess I am in a way if I like it. I smiled at him and pretended like I was going to stalk him for blood. My fiancé doesn't talk about killing all that much around me for some reason.

"Is it time to eat and get stronger again?" I asked him curiously feeling the eyes of all my broken dolls on the floor.


	6. Interesting Naruto 5

Chapter 5

Interesting Naruto

"Why do the clouds hate me so much?" I asked Gaara making him look at me curiously before he leaned down and kissed me. He knows the answers to everything. I trust this man with everything I have and trust he'll have a good reason when he kills me and takes it all away.

"In what way do you think the clouds hate you?" He asked as we continued to lie down in the field of daisies outside of the castle. I reached up my hand to the sky and glared knowing it's still not working. Gaara ran a hand through my hair making me pause in my reach and look at him. The tint of darkness I saw in him last month seems to be growing.

"They never let me touch them… they're just too far away. Why won't they come down to see me?" I asked him angrily. Gaara looked at me sadly for a moment then smiled innocently and took my hand tightly while curling into my side. He doesn't normally play the victim in our relationship but when he does… it's interesting.

"It's because they don't want to get too attached. If you keep telling them that you will die next year then no one will want to be your friend. It would be too painful." Gaara explained. He still doesn't believe that his thought process will suddenly change one day and that he'll kill me. It just doesn't occur to him that this is true.

With all of my flaws I am grateful to say that this is not one of them. I know for a fact that he will kill me and I will be happy to die at the hand of the one I love. This will be our gift alone. No one else will get this pleasure!

"You are probably right." I sighed and thought about my impending death. Then I looked down at my body and smiled. Gaara told me I'd get stronger and look at me! When I stood up and twirled in a circle looking at my body, my fiancé laughed at me.

"Your body has gotten fuller. It makes you seem healthy, and your dresses are fitting you much better. Eating can do wonders, Sakura." Gaara laughed. I looked at him and saw his happy features making me smile as well. I like it when he's happy. It makes me happy too. Naruto and Sasuke had come by my room today and suggested I go outside now that I'm becoming stronger. They said it would be good for me.

I don't think they wanted Gaara to come along.

Even though we are scheduled to get married, Naruto and Sasuke don't like him at all. They think he's a monster, which he is, and possibly my murderer, which is also true. They are very brilliant but I guess that's why I have them as my guards. No one else is allowed to kill me except my dearly beloved. I looked at the man's glowing features and realized that he was worried about me.

I don't get that very often… at least not from people I care about. He's the only one who gets that title so I guess it's not that impressive. Eloise probably misses me by now. Gaara nodded and grabbed my blanket as I tried to think of something to say that might make him smile again. I don't like it when he doesn't smile… it makes me think the monster is close to surface. I don't like the monster.

"You need to see your new dolls don't you?" Gaara asked me curiously. I blinked for a moment then smiled and ran ahead of him. The green grass with the world so far away it's almost invisible… this is the life… if you don't look behind you at the looming castle begging for you to enter once more. The warmth on my flesh and sun on my skin makes this place much different from the darkness of my room. It's full of light here instead of the darkness where I'm confined.

"I need to." I replied with a soft smile and watched him walk ahead of me. The darkness is where I belong. Suddenly I realized that I had stopped when I saw the castle hunch down attempting to take me over completely. I shook my head roughly then gripped his hand tightly in my own allowing him to lead me forward. I need my leader to help me come forward with him.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered softly making me look up at him in curiosity. Why does he always tell me this whenever I need him… does he want me to need him? If he does then there's no need to desire what you already have. I always need him. There's not a day when I don't. Because if there were… then he wouldn't be the one who will kill me. I looked up at the clouds then sighed.

"They've left me completely now." I muttered with a pout feeling quite annoyed. We both stared up at the sky for the longest time but soon we had to go back into the palace knowing that Naruto and Sasuke will raise the alarms if we don't come back soon. That would be a problem, especially if there is a scare in the kingdom of us being intimate.

It could cause some horrible problems, since we aren't. When a princess gets pregnant without getting married first… she is killed for being impure. I wish that is why he should kill me next year. That would make so much sense. If I were to die because of being pregnant then I think I would be disappointed instead of happy. It's unnecessary to kill two people.

Once I got into my room I ran for my new dolls. Eloise was sitting on her stool looking elegant and beautiful while watching over the other dolls. She's always taken her job very seriously, for which I am grateful. If she wasn't then I'd never know when to kill one of them. I looked at the scratches on my walls and the floor from the previous ones I've killed.

"I think I need some red paint." I murmured and looked around the room desperately. Yes, red paint will bring a sense of pain to their deaths. Red and black together will be sure to keep these dolls straight. If not then they will have fun facing the two colors that rule the realm of horror. I looked at my dolls and smiled bitterly. Eloise is the only one who looks like me. Everyone else is just trying to stay in my favor.

"Red paint would do nicely in this room. Stripes for Sakura's pretty little room." Gaara said sounding partially insane. I nodded excitedly and began to spin in circles, mid-spin he grabbed my waist and hand then began to dance with me through the room. "Beautiful Sakura…" He whispered into my hair. I looked at his chest and nodded slowly. Continue to think I am lovely just as I continue to think that Eloise is stunning. The truth doesn't need to hit us just yet anyway.

When my stomach growled we both stopped then bowed to each other and began to leave the room and head towards the kitchen looking for food. Naruto was whispering about disappearing workers when I entered then shut up once he saw us. Sasuke smiled a greeting to me and bowed in his seat to Gaara. He would have bowed to me too but I had told him a long time ago not to bother. Acknowledging a dead girl makes you seem insane. I don't want him to seem like it at all. That'd be sad.

We grabbed a plate of the food for the day and headed out not wanting to spend much time here. I know they have been talking about how little amount of time I spend with anyone else these days but I can care less about these people. I can't take them seriously. If I could then perhaps I would attempt to spend time with others but frankly I can't. These people don't matter and the talk would only go on about another one of my habits anyway.

"Sakura?" My fiancé asked curiously. I laughed nervously and hurried along to catch up to him seeing as I had stopped halfway to my room in order to think clearly. I shook my head banishing all thoughts of dancing in a field of clouds and letting my food fall through the ground and into the ocean. I should wait to do these things till later, than Gaara can join me.

He held out his hand to me and I took it knowing I need him to lead me otherwise I may get lost and into a sea of trees again. It's happened before and I will never forget it.

"I would like to make a garden." I stated suddenly feeling so strong and powerful as it became later at night. We were eating at my little tea table in the deep purple chairs.

"But whenever you try to keep anything it dies." He informed me sounding a bit strict. He typically doesn't raise that tone with me but when he does it normally is final. I can never argue or get my head chopped off by his ramblings. I don't like him right now though. Not everything dies!

"Eloise." I spat angrily making his eyes widen before he smiled innocently. I hate it when he talks so badly of me then smiles it off but I will get used to it. If I don't then I'm stuck depressing over it for a long time. We will be together for another year right?

"You're right. Eloise hasn't died at all in your care." Gaara said honestly and stood up then walked over to her and patted the girl's head before grabbing my plate and his, taking it out to the hallway. I watched him feeling a bit happy that he would notice her as well. She's so beautiful and yet no longer perfect. I don't know what happened but one day her perfection just vanished.

"Why don't you sleep?" He asked making me yawn and get up to change. I typically don't change in front of him but I'm too tired to care. He watched me for a while and then turned so that his back faced me. I smiled at his kind gesture then slipped on a black nightgown. When we say 'I love you' we're starting to mean it. Slowly the both of us have said it less and less.

"Here let me do this." He said and hurried forward to undo my bed. He moved the covers so that I could crawl in. Once I did he placed them over me and tucked me in. Sometimes he acts like a parent should with his child, but other times I am not in any way treated like a child should be. One passionate kiss and you know he's not my family.

"Good night, my gorgeous Gaara." I whispered and hoped that he would listen to me. I don't know if he does all the time like he says but I hope so. If not… then I really am all alone aren't I, Eloise? I've been alone so long… well I guess it really doesn't matter anymore. I just hoped that he would be able to be here with me forever. I love Gaara so much…

I grabbed Eloise from her stool and watched as my fiancé began to leave. Once he left I turned to my doll and smiled at her while humming a soft dark tune. "Beautiful one…" I murmured and then kissed her forehead. She is just so lovely. I wonder how long her tears have dried on her cheeks. It doesn't matter though because more will come, just like with all the other dolls.

"I like to pretend that I'm a beautiful princess sometimes." I informed Eloise with a small smile. "I live in a palace even grander than this place and have two guards who love me very much. That's as far as I ever get in this silly dream though." I ran my fingers through her silky smooth hair vaguely remembering a maid who comes in here to take care of each doll every day. She never speaks to me though. How rude.

"Maybe one day you will get to be a _real_ princess." Naruto said with a smirk. I looked at him with slightly parted lips. He closed the door behind him and began to walk towards me. I must be going mad, to think that a man of such low power would walk into this room without permission. His smile seemed cruel but I didn't argue with him.

"What do you want, Naruto?" I asked softly staring at him with a bit of curiosity. He just smiled once more and shook his head. I could sense something… _wrong_ about him. He usually is so obedient but now he acts as though he's my equal. It's scary.

"I want to convince you not to marry that man. He will kill you one day." Naruto said angrily walking toward me till he was at my bedside. I looked up at him not sure what I should expect. He's never acted like this before now. Naruto bent down so our faces were just inches apart. "_I_ would never kill you." He whispered and was about to kiss me when Gaara entered the room.

Naruto jumped out the window and went back to his patrol, while Gaara just turned around and left. "I like my dreams of being a princess." I informed Eloise then got ready to fall asleep. What a strange person Naruto has become…


	7. Eloise's pain 6

Chapter 6

Eloise's Pain

I opened my eyes and found Sasuke by my bed looking at the door with a sword in his hand. I sat up slowly taking my time while looking at him with tense features. I hate it when he does this. It means someone has broken into the castle to kill the royal family. My parents will be guarded by ten elite guards, while I just get Naruto and Sasuke.

"Who is it this time? The kingdom of war?" I asked making him nod and look at me oddly. "Where is Naruto?" I continued noticing my dolls were missing. Even Eloise. A white feeling rose through me as my eyes widened and I began to glare. It was deeper than just a stupid glare.

"He's outside the room. Gaara ordered me not to let him in here. Why do you look so angry?" He asked looking innocent and upset. I stormed past him and shoved open my door. Someone stole her! How **dare** someone steal Eloise from me! Naruto tried to grab hold of my arm but I gave him a single look making him stop in his place. That's when I heard the crash.

It was coming from a room at the end of the hall. I ran toward the dark room but once I entered I saw something I didn't expect. Gaara was sitting on a black bed with all my dolls. Eloise was in his hands while he stared at the shattered remains of one of my dolls. My blood froze in my veins and I couldn't think.

"I love you." He growled and placed Eloise nicely on the bed. I saw his hands begin to shake and noticed the darkness within him rise until it was crushing us all. I stared at him for a moment then fell to the ground in front of my shattered doll.

"What have you done?" I whispered and looked up at Eloise. She's not scared. I don't know why but she is mad about the doll's death. Why would he cross such a stupid line? I hate this! Suddenly he was in front of me pressing me back until I was lying on the ground. I looked into his eyes evenly with partially parted lips. I don't like this man anymore, why… how could he do such a thing?

"I love you too." I muttered and then closed my eyes feeling my eyes begin to burn. I hate it. Gaara kissed me harshly. I could feel his rage and passion in each angry crush of his lips. Finally I pushed him away softly but he still moved. I opened my eyes and then stood up and grabbed Eloise. When I turned to him I could feel the cold cruelty in my eyes.

"I hate you!" I screamed and looked down at my poor doll once again before running from the room. How could he betray me like this? My dolls are now tainted! He's touched Eloise without me there and killed another one! This isn't his right! It's mine and mine alone! There is no way I can forgive him.

When I got into the hallway Naruto ran up to me looking worried. "Don't let Gaara into my room, or anywhere near me. No one is to enter my room, and he cannot go over my orders as you know because we are not married yet." I said and then ran into my room. Sasuke was already gone letting me relax by slamming my head into the wall. Blood trickled down my face from my forehead.

"I hate him." I whispered and then collapsed to the ground and slept next to my perfect Eloise. I'm just so happy he didn't break her. If he had then he would have been thrown out of the castle. I wouldn't have had a moment's regret. He's worse than my murderer if he hurt poor Eloise. My sleep was disturbing and kept me up a lot but I didn't mind it. When my head began to throb in pain… I cared.

"Why won't you let me past?"Gaara growled from outside my door. I gasped then hid under my bed taking Eloise with me. I hate him too much to play nice and greet him now. If he wants me to be his then he must allow me time to heal. This was just… too much. I need someone now! If only he let me be alone before he did this… if he had then perhaps I would be okay with being alone now. All those years of being all alone and well I guess I'm out of practice.

"The princess has ordered that you are not to enter her room." Sasuke said clearly, his voice ringing with the authority I had given him. If not then he would have had to bow and succumb to Gaara's whims. Now he has the freedom and the power to play his part as my guard in full. This must be very exciting for them.

The air felt hot but I ignored it. "Then at least give Sakura these and tell her they are from me." He said sounding tired and frustrated. I knew what would happen next and had to hold back a smile for fear that he would know I had planned this all. That would only enrage the poor dear. Well that's what the murderer gets for betraying me so harshly the day before.

"We can't. She doesn't want anyone to enter her room." Naruto informed him, sounding smug. I laughed to myself and let them know I'm listening. That's when I crawled out from under the bed and brought Eloise with me to her precious stool. She feels a bit angered too but not enough to where we will allow him inside to hear our rage.

"Please Sakura! You don't understand what was going on! I can explain it all to you!" Gaara cried into the door but I ignored him and began to brush Eloise's hair. She's such a pretty doll with such an empty head. I wonder where all the stuff went that should have been there… did someone eat it?

"Why don't you go away and play with my dolls? You did go through all the trouble to steal them." I said innocently and smiled at the door even though I knew he couldn't see me. It would be odd if he did. If he was able to respond to that then I would be shocked, as it were he broke open the door. I stared at my shocked guards and enraged boyfriend.

"You started this Sakura." He hissed making me glare and stand my ground in front of him. I won't let him try to pretend he has power over me when he doesn't. If he did then I would be at his feet now begging for forgiveness from whatever sins he believes I have committed. I am pure though he is not. My insanity does not go against that purity.

"How did I start this?" I asked with a smirk. He scowled and looked at the ground letting me see the darkness in his heart. Right now his hair looked darker than I've seen in a while. Gaara's eyes were like ice though and now… they seemed to get even colder if that's possible.

"You started it when I caught you with Naruto. Perhaps even before that if you had more secret meetings behind my back." He growled making Naruto's face go blank while Sasuke's turned to him in curiosity. I knew then that Sasuke didn't know about the blond haired boy's crush until now. I ran a hand through my hair and then smiled slyly at him.

"Why do you care? We didn't do anything wrong. He came in to give me advice then left promptly when you showed up." I informed them all and gave them an amused smile and put a finger to my lips. "Were you jealous? Poor little boy thinking I had chosen someone else to play with." I laughed.

"Stop playing games Sakura!" Gaara growled but it was whiny and made him sound as though he were in pain. I like him being in pain when he's wrong. He deserves it. He was my precious Gaara but now he's just a murderer of dolls.

"I like playing games." I pouted but that's when Naruto walked forward and I knew he would tell the poor pathetic baby the truth. I almost turned around in disgust but before I could do anything at all Gaara was behind me with his arms around my waist holding me against him tightly. Ah so he is jealous.

"We didn't kiss or do anything. I was making advances on Sakura but she ignored them. I think she was only interested in the fact that I was acting different from normal. If I was average Naruto then I would have been kicked out pretty quick." He informed us. I smiled slyly at him letting the soldier know that he got it right.

"Sasuke, take Naruto and go find a servant to fetch another door for my room. A pretty white one." I requested feeling like my old self. Eloise stared at me from her stool and then the world went black. I fell down a dark hole and saw everyone fade in the background.

**You are such a fool.**

I recognized the voice but couldn't figure out who it was. I still felt as though I was floating in space. My eyes closed so slowly while I tried to figure out where I am. I'm not in my pretend palace anymore. Am I finally dead? Did he kill me? No… that's not right. I'm still only fourteen.

**Do you even know who I am? Are you **_**that **_** confused?**

My eyes adjusted to the darkness allowing me to see Eloise as a human walking around me. Her blue eyes were bright and almost glowing. I stared at all the cracks along her then took a step back.

"You are so much more beautiful here." I whispered in shock then reached out to touch her. Instantly she pulled my hair back so I wound up bending backwards a bit but not too much. I could feel her pain and rage deep within her. She still hasn't forgiven Gaara. No matter what he says she still won't forgive him.

**Become strong enough to where he will no longer be able to hurt us.**

I nodded but said nothing. I can't keep this promise. He makes me feel and do things I never thought to do before. I can't help it. He's just the one I love. Eloise will just have to accept the contradictions. I smiled kindly at her then watched as she let go of my hair. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward then kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye sweet Eloise." I said softly then woke up in my bed. I feel as though that wasn't a dream. Gaara was looking down at me looking worried, but that just made me angry for some reason. I don't want his pity, what I want is to live. I can't do that with him breathing down my neck. Sooner or later he'll have a knife.

"Are you okay?" He asked making me roll over with my back to him. I don't feel like talking to the man who ruined my game. I played the monster and the dolls played the damsels. I would come up with reasons for them to die and then kill them. The _real_ monster is not allowed to play this game. If he does then… what am I supposed to do?

Tears are something I haven't seen in a long time but Eloise is crying right now. There are tears on her cheeks as I held her to me tightly. "Poor little Eloise. Don't worry. We will make it through somehow." I whispered then began to fall asleep.

"Will you ever forgive me; I was just being so stupid." Gaara sighed making me close my eyes tight willing myself not to drown in his words. If I do then I don't know what will happen to me.


	8. Eloise's Desires 7

Chapter 7

Eloise's desires

The pain was sharp in my stomach. I knew I was hungry but I refused to eat. What's the point without taste? Eloise looked at me with no emotions on her face at all, but I knew she wanted to talk. For some reason I'm just done with listening. I want to be a princess so that I don't have to do anything at all, but with what I am I have so much to do.

"With all of you to take care of, just what am I to do?" I asked all the dolls in my seven shelves. My parents bought me so much more dolls and wound up getting more cases for them. I may love the idea of more people with me, but the one person who would really take away this pain of loneliness… well he's not allowed in here. He would hurt me.

**Gaara is supposed to kill you. Get over it.**

I looked at Eloise for a moment then walked over to her. She looks so old now but for some reason her body shines and her hair is as smooth as silk. I don't know why people claim that she is no longer pretty. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. They say her beauty ended when I was six. I will never listen to such claims.

"How are you doing today, sweet Eloise?" I asked and curtsied before the precious princess. Her eyes looked so emotionless and dark that I almost lost the will to stand there waiting for her to dismiss me. Instead she decided to just talk once more.

**Your death will be a grand event. Everyone in the kingdom will be here to witness the amazing moment.**

I glared at her for a moment then sighed and fell to my knees. I need to be stronger. Perhaps food will help? I don't know anymore. I don't want to have anything to do with him but at the same time if I don't then all this has been for nothing.

"Sakura?" A voice asked making my eyes widen in shock. I turned around to see Sasuke in my room looking at me curiously. I allowed my eyes to soft and parted my lips just barely, preparing to talk if I need to. The way the boy looked so concerned… well I guess I should respond.

"Hello Sasuke. Is there a reason you are not addressing me by my title?" I asked standing up looking at him nice and hard. I don't like it when people don't show me the proper respect. Sasuke has always shown me that much and I don't like the sudden attitude change with my guards.

"Um… no I'm sorry Princess." He said quickly then bowed at my feet. He looked a bit pale but other than that Sasuke is just… Sasuke. Nothing is really different about him except for his forgetting my title instead of my name. I almost reminded him that he doesn't need to bow but instead I decided that it isn't important.

"What do you want?" I asked him curiously as I looked between all my dolls. With so many I don't know what I'll do. Each one will betray me one day but that's fine. I'll just kill them when they do and get more to fill all the cases I have. Finally my room will have something within it.

"I would like to know if this is the end of Gaara's visit. Even your parents are wondering so they sent me up here to find out… I'm sorry that I called you by your name Princess. I was just so worried about you that I had to… well it came out without me summoning it." He informed me looking down. Sasuke isn't a shy one and is often too honest for his own good. This is not one of those times.

"Tell me Sasuke… what is your opinion of Gaara?" I asked feeling the sense of horror and awe fill me once again. This feeling comes to me like a child to its mother. I smiled softly and closed my eyes as I fell back against my bed slowly wanting to take in the sense of loss and pain. It's a wonderful feeling that one should experience as much as possible in order to feel truly whole.

"I'm scared for your safety when you're with him…" He murmured then looked up at me. I was laughing with my eyes opened and eyelids fluttering.

"Yes well isn't that a treat, I know of the danger and accept it my darling guard. You must not understand my situation. I'm happy to die by his hand!" I cried happily then looked over at poor Eloise. She had some water on her cheeks again. The water just kept coming as it began to stain her pretty white dress.

"If it makes you so happy then why do your dolls keep crying?" Sasuke asked softly. I glared at him but said nothing. Finally I hugged Eloise to me and stood up once again. The weak and frail body that is my own should last for one punishment. I slapped him.

"You are speaking out of turn." I growled and then crawled into bed and began to admire all the pretty dolls in their pretty cases. None of them compare to my sad little Eloise though.

"I'm terribly sorry your majesty." He muttered then left the room. I watched him go but did nothing to bring him back. I did not want to ever hear such a rude thing said but it was. How dare someone question me? It's unthinkable and yet he did it. Am I not being a good little doll for everyone? Perhaps they will take me more seriously if I eat a bit more.

"Naruto!" I called summoning the poor young kitten to me. He rushed in looking ready to fight but when he saw I was well he just bowed and waited for my orders. "Go fetch a maid to get me something to eat. Anything is fine as long as it's edible." I said feeling a bit tired from that hit. It hurt my fingers… but no matter. He needed to be punished.

"Anything for you, Princess." Naruto smiled and swiftly left. I noticed a certain smugness about the smile but said nothing about it, simply letting him do as he pleases. If he doesn't mention anything about my dolls then I will be perfectly happy. If he does then I will wish to do him harm.

**You are becoming too detached. If you lose your emotions then it will never work. Bring him back. I must forgive him for what he's done.**

I said nothing and just ignored what she said. It's so wrong for her to think that this will make a single difference in her plans. I will die by his hand no matter what, but being stubborn about allowing him inside is nothing. I looked at the world around me for a moment. The walls… they hurt me now. When Naruto brought my food in I gave him one last order for the night.

The food was some kind of soup and bread so I hurried to eat in order to get started as soon as he entered. Eating may help for a bit but in the long run it won't help me much if at all. I have to eat much more than just this… but it's too much.

"I brought some, princess. Would you like my help?" Naruto asked but I dismissed him without looking at the boy and placed my dishes out the door. When I was done with all this I began to paint. The red paint dripped down my arm but I ignored it completely and slowly painted the room. Left to right then diagonal, after this horizontal, but it doesn't matter as long as the black goes away. I don't want to see his soul…

"You're lonely and sad aren't you? I've been here for eight months, so don't tell me I don't know or understand." Gaara said evenly from behind me. I didn't turn around but continued to paint. After a while I became too tired and just poured the paint on myself. I could hear him rush forward to see what was wrong but I'm just too tired.

"Goodnight lovely Gaara." I whispered and fell asleep there on the floor. The floor will look so beautiful when I wake up.

Once I opened my eyes I saw something I hadn't expected. The walls were finished. At first I was enraged until I saw that it was me. The walls were painted with the paint from my arms, hands, and fingers, some parts even done with my hair. I'd woken up soon after falling asleep and painted the rest. I smiled at Gaara who was awake lying beside me.

We kissed then. It wasn't short or soft, but deep and rough. I like it when I get to feel all dark inside. Eloise seemed happy on her stool. I could tell she was happy that her plan is working out once more. I might as well forgive the poor man if I have everything I could ever want. When we were done kissing he pulled me up and placed me inside the bathroom. I was able to wash the paint off but slight red marks were all over.

"You shouldn't have slept with paint on." Gaara said with a smile. I looked at him blankly then began to dance around the room. He followed my lead and took hold of my hands. Soon we were having our own private ball where he played the prince and I princess. It was lovely and twisted. Our black clothes and black nails with our emotionless eyes, it helped show our true colors.

The darkness within him is so close to the surface… I keep hearing of all sorts of disappearing workers in the castle but I don't think this will be the main reason for my death. If it were then I'd have been a fool all along. He's never raised a hand against me.

"Beautiful Sakura…" He mumbled and kissed me softly on the lips. I looked up at him and then placed a finger against his lips. Gaara closed his eyes letting my touch rule him whole just as it should. If not then I may be upset with him.

"You won't kill me just for blood… what else would you kill me for?" I asked him softly so no one else would hear. I don't really care if anyone else does but just in case it matters. I laughed cruelly when he opened his eyes and stared at me in shock. He is such a fool for thinking he will never kill me, but he's _my_ fool.

"Do we always have to talk about this?" He whispered pulling me onto the bed where he set me down on my lap. I leaned into him and began to play with my finger tips. Of course he wouldn't understand but that's alright. I'll accept him as he is and love the boy all the same.

**Don't push him away Sakura! If you do then… this will all end. Nothing will be done. **

"No we don't." I said softly then closed my eyes and thought about lazy days like this. Pretending to be a princess is just so hard. All the turtles in the kingdom keep looking at me funny, but the puppets all smile and wave while their strings keep bouncing.

"You are so beautiful." Gaara murmured into my ear. I looked at him then placed my hands against his cheeks. I might as well learn to live with the idea that I love him too much. He's so nervous about my health but also so confident in his distinct heritage, but when it comes to romance he's far too fragile.

"Sasuke and Naruto… they are becoming too close." I informed him and smiled evilly. I need to give him something to remember me by, both of the boys. Sasuke got a slap from a weak hand but perhaps they need something else if they intend on trying to get close to me. Gaara stiffened under me but said nothing at all, then he began to run his fingers through my hair.

"Well with your birthday coming up I think we should forgive them for now." He murmured making my eyes widen in shock. Soon I will be fifteen. That means that soon I will die. Gaara must be getting the urges by now. He must be thinking of ways to kill me and why… but I'm supposed to know and understand…

**You will in time, Sakura. Until then just sleep and figure it out when you know him better.**


	9. The Coming Birthday 8

Chapter 8

The Coming Birthday

"What would you like for your birthday?" Sasuke asked as I ate my cupcake. I love the texture of it… poor thing, being torn apart by a hungry girl who can't even taste it's supposedly delicious ingredients. Perhaps the cook will go easy on me for not telling her anything of its flavor.

"For my death not to be painful." I informed him honestly and looked around the silver kitchen. Metal table at the center of the room, it's long almost the length of my bed but just wide enough for two plates to sit on it horizontally.

"Why does your voice always sound so emotionless but your eyes so sad?" he asked making me blink for a moment then stand up to stare at him with the position I am instead of the pretend friend to friend talk we were having. He needs to understand his position compared to mine. I rested a hand on the cold metal and ignored the cook and her workers who were staring at us.

"Show respect as my guard and do not force me to punish you." I commanded and then turned around to leave. Before I did I looked back at the workers. None of them look familiar. Gaara must be killing much more than I had thought at first.

I walked swiftly to my room ignoring the guards, armor, and gothic paintings that covered the hall. They all wish to prepare for my birthday but I refuse to give any opinion on anything. When I got to my room Gaara was there with open arms. I skipped over to him and began to think about the dancing puppets in the kitchen, poor little things just got their strings.

"If it isn't the birthday girl." Gaara smiled at me and hugged me tightly around the waist. I looked at him for a moment then tried to show some kind of emotion. Instead I looked at the silent Eloise. She's so sad isn't she? What is she going to do now?

"I still have a month." I informed him darkly. I don't want to think about that just yet. Everyone is preparing much too early. I don't want to die yet! I grabbed hold of one of my dolls and smirked at it. "You honestly think you are a match for my Eloise? Darling Betty it's time to die." I whispered and threw her against the ground.

I stared at her shattered pieces then looked up at Gaara. "Please don't cry, Sakura." He said softly leaning toward me. I took a step back and glared at him then bent down and picked up a piece of her skin. The poor girl never knew how much Eloise loves her spot in this world. If only she had known.

I laughed at the dolls crying face then turned to Gaara. "Let's have fun." I said slowly and then began to dance around the room. He took hold of my hands and danced with me, his eyes were soft and a small smile was on his lips. My lips were tight as I glanced over at the doll; it's no longer a release from my pain thanks to Gaara. It's only something I do to pretend things are normal.

"Who were you talking with today?" He asked me softly. I looked up at him and said nothing only making his eyes narrow. He would never hurt me but Gaara is a bit… temperamental. If I don't answer him he may go off and kill someone to feed his mother's lust and help sooth his rage.

"Sasuke was asking what I would like for my birthday." I said just as he twirled me. I pressed my hands against his chest and looked up into his light blue orbs. "I got mad at him. He talks too much for his own good." I informed Gaara hoping he would let Sasuke and Naruto off.

The tension in the small room rose as I felt the rage building within my fiancé. The red paint made it seem… bloody and tainted in here. I don't know why but I think this is a room for the insane. I looked at the peeling paint and watched the dolls that look so peaceful and calm. There's not much in this room anymore. It's becoming so small… like my precious guards.

He's wanted to kill them both for so long but that would raise suspicions while no one else would. They've been here to serve me for too many years. I stared at him for a moment then smiled at him. I need to give him as much encouragement as possible in order to keep him in line.

"I don't like them." He growled but I ignored him completely and went over to my dolls. He can hate who he wants and kill whoever won't get him thrown in jail. I don't care about his killing sprees any longer. I'm still nervous about how he wants to kill those two though.

"I need a pet." I said softly as I ran a finger down one of my doll's cheek. The poor little girl needs to be killed. I picked her up and dropped her just right so that the poor doll shattered. Who cares about such a meek little thing anyway? It's not as though she's any use to anyone.

"Whenever you get a pet you say you will take care of it on your own and it dies. Every time." Gaara growled making me look at him sadly. How could he say such a thing to me? I looked down at my doll and stepped on its head. The doll wasn't broken enough.

"Poor kitten thinks he knows best." I said to Eloise and then grabbed another doll and threw it at him. He let the doll hit him causing a small gash on his forehead. I watched the blood trickle down in complete happiness. He placed his fingers against the cut on his forehead then put his bloody fingers in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I'm just a bit tired that's all. I want to keep you but your admirers are doing their best to steal you away." He informed me tiredly. I looked at him softly then ran a hand through his innocent white hair.

"I am yours and I always will be, until the day I die." I whispered and kissed the blood on his forehead before licking it off my lips. He smiled at me but it was sad, as though he had finally decided on how I would die and why.

"Eloise is lonely." I murmured then walked over to her and held the doll against me tightly. I will be fifteen in October and it's September. What am I going to do? Nothing. I can't do anything at all. Gaara will soon find a reason to kill me, and then I will be happy.

"Do you need me to help you comfort her?" He asked softly from behind me. I turned around and almost melted in his gaze. I shook my head though and held onto her tighter then glanced over at the food on my bedside table. It looks like people really want me to eat right now.

"Thank you Gaara for all that you have done." I whispered and looked at him softly before nodding my head. He took a step forward then ran a hand through my hair and kissed the top of my head. I don't want him to feel pain or loneliness right now. I love him too much for that. His insanity is a curse he does not deserve. I want him to be the gentleman he is so close to being.

His habit of murder isn't helping…

"I love you." He whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I almost leaned back into him but then… my vision turned red and I was stuck pressing against him for support instead of comfort. Gaara looked at me in shock and I couldn't blame him. Tears were running down Eloise's cheeks while I tried not to squirm away.

"Too much blood!" I shouted and hugged him tightly, dropping Eloise to the ground. Her face broke apart but I was too busy screaming to do anything. Sasuke and Naruto rushed into the room and regarded me with calm faces, but I could see the horror and shock in their eyes.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked softly. My fiancé continued to stroke my hair as he looked at the ground. Blood… is slipping down the walls and crawling down the faces of everyone around me. My pulse quickened when I noticed the blood that soaked my own hands. It's so wet… and watery…

"Please don't kill me…" I pleaded, barely hearing my own voice. The guards regarded Gaara with guarded instincts that showed their distrust and instincts that he caused this of pain within me. Although it's true, I will never let them do him any harm.

"Leave us be." Gaara growled out and held me against him. My arms were around his neck while my legs pressed against his waist. I need someone close to me right now… someone who loves me so much… but if he will someday kill me- does Gaara count?

Naruto and Sasuke were still in the room so I gave them one look, it was full of pain and hatred. This look has always let them know when I need to be alone. They're used to it and now accept it as their excuse to leave the room. "Goodbye princess." They both said with a bow, acting like the obedient servants they practically are.

"I'm sorry…" I said slowly as my vision went back to normal. He held me tighter against him then smiled at me softly. Stroking my hair he then set me down on the bed and kissed my forehead. He won't have sex with me. Not with the demon within him and not when we're not married. I respect him for that and trust him with my being.

He snorted. "You don't think I can handle a panic attack…" He said shaking his head. I don't know what the punishment would be since Gaara didn't say so I just lied on my bed and thought about my upcoming birthday. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. I looked at my fiancé for a moment then glanced over at my food.

"I'm eating one meal a day. You know this so why are you asking?" I questioned curiously. He blinked for a moment in what appeared to be anger then hugged me tightly.

"I'll be going away for a while." He informed me softly. My whole body froze against his then I pulled away and laughed. Gaara is always joking with me. I wish for once that he would take me seriously! Oh well, this is one of the things I love about him. He is so kind but can also crack a joke every once in a while.

"No you aren't, my silly prince. We both know you will stay here for my birthday then marry me afterward." I smiled and tried to pull back so I could kiss him. Gaara wouldn't let me, he's holding me too tightly. My eyes widened realizing that this might not be a joke.

"No Sakura. I'm going to have to leave. My curse makes me crave the kill and it's begging for your blood, I would never kill you for something so stupid but… but my jealousy is making me want to have you and only you. With each person I kill their blood remains on my hands, and I can feel their presence with me always. If I killed you then you would always be with me."

I now know why he would kill me.

His tears began to stain my dress, as his grip on me tightened. "I want to be the only one to have you, Sakura. You are my only one and my only love. If I kill you… I have to go speak with my parents about our marriage. You may need guards that will stop me from killing you if I get too… well if I go blood crazy." He whispered.

I held his hand and pushed myself back when he loosened his grip. He wants to kill me so that he may have me forever on his hands and with him. That is something that I can handle. I looked up at him and wiped the tears from his eyes before kissing him deeply. We kissed and told each other how much we need the other to survive in this dark cold world.

"You can kill me." I whispered.


	10. Gaara's exit Itachi's entrance

Chapter 9

Gaara's Depart and Itachi's Entrance

I looked at Aldan in shock while Naruto just glared at the wall stubbornly. "He left last night." Why would he leave so soon? Does he need to collect his thoughts or does he not love me anymore? Will my killer be… someone else? No. I won't accept anyone else as my murderer.

"I hate you." I shouted then ran into my room. Looking in the mirror I stared at the face of a doll, she has no emotions and is beautiful. Walking over to my glass case I began to shatter every doll. Eloise was sitting on my bed, her face taped back together. Blood covered my feet but there was no pain, as I continued to shatter the dolls.

"Do you need more dolls?" Naruto asked sarcastically from behind me. I ignored him and threw a doll at the door just next to his head. He flinched and looked down suddenly willing to acknowledge my authority over him.

"Go away." I said with no emotion. He looked at me then walked out of the room with Aldan just behind him. Watching them go I turned around and took one of the dolls left over and threw it against my dress up mirror. Once this was done I allowed Aldan to come back in and attend to my bloody feet. He did so in silence and allowed me to think of Gaara.

He would never have allowed a single shard to hit me. I blinked in surprise and looked over at my wall. A note was nailed against it. Aldan walked over to it and grabbed hold of the note yanking it out of my wall. I watched him head over to me and set the note down beside me. I read it over swiftly.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I was going to do it in a few days but last night when you were ready to let me do such a horrible thing… I had to go in order to find out if this is just an act of violent passion or true love. Meet me outside in your black gazebo in a week. _

_Love,_

_Gaara_

"I hate him." I said softly and then noticed that I'm all alone. I slid my bandaged feet under the covers then fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. I'm going to die without him. This pain in my chest just hurts too much for me. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling blood all over my body. I looked up to see Gaara's laughing face and screamed.

That's when I truly woke up. The darkness of my room felt too real and horrid after my nightmare. Eloise was lying down beside me with her crystal blue eyes now a void of glass. All the passion and pain hidden within her soul is gone completely. I sat up and looked at the floor to see that it had all been cleaned up while I had slept.

My make-up dresser was replaced with a black one and my dolls gone. All except for my precious Eloise. She is the only one who understands me anyway, if anyone else had been left behind then I would have had her destroy them. It would have been a lovely sight if only I could have accomplished it.

"Do you really love him enough to allow him to kill you?" Naruto asked softly from beside me. I turned to look at him and said nothing at all. He looked at my expressionless face then examined my room. "If a man can make you go through so much pain… then he obviously doesn't deserve you." He informed me and stood up to leave. I watched him go with no expression.

He just doesn't understand us.

Naruto and Aldan have it so good. They both have a master they follow and do not know when they will die. The boys have people who care for them and have no complications except for me. After that their lives are perfect. I hate them. I almost want to order for the boys to die gruesome deaths in order for them to atone for their sins.

If only things were that easy. No one really knows me here. The only one who understands me is Gaara. After him I have no one else. That's all there is to me, if there is no prince of monsters then I'm just an insane girl who destroys dolls. I'm insane. That's the only explanation when it comes to this curse I am forced to bear.

**Please stop this.** I looked at Eloise then laid back down on my bed. I don't want to talk anymore; nothing I have to say will do anything. I may as well remain silent. The quieter I become then there will be a fewer reasons others have to judge me, but of course they will still find a way to judge me. I listened to the world go by and was not frightened any longer.

**You will be fifteen soon. Go after him or do something. Sitting here and doing nothing is just a waste of time. **Once again I ignored her and closed my eyes. If I pretend to think of anything else but him… then perhaps I _will_ think of anything else but him. Maybe I'm strong enough to do just that. Suddenly the door opened and I saw someone I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Hello my dear. I hear that you are moping so I came by to see if this were true." The Queen said from in front of me. I looked at her for a moment then stood up. She bowed but I did nothing and just stood there waiting for more. Her eyes narrowed slightly then she faked a smile. "Gaara will be back soon from telling his parents about the marriage plans."

I turned away and faced the wall. "He did not only leave for that reason." I said knowing she would never understand his reasoning. If she did then I would be surprised. Instead my mother put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. This room doesn't fit her, not with the red all along the walls with darkness here and there. With no more dolls it seems a bit more sane.

"We both know you really shouldn't be with Gaara. He's unstable and could one day hurt you. You're scared that he's the one from the prophecy right? That's why I have brought you another suitor to make your choices more… well _reasonable_. Guards and an unstable prince are hardly suitable for my daughter." She said with a laugh. I glared at her then began to stare as a young man entered the room. He had hair as black as night and bright red eyes.

"Hello Sakura. I'm Itachi, the prince of Darkness." He informed me. The name was ironic but other than that I thought nothing more of him. Mother looked at us and smiled slyly and then walked out of the room. I noticed her glance back at Eloise and frown before heading out. I wonder if she's beginning to realize just how insane her heir is.

"Would you ever kill me?" I asked him as the boy walked toward me. He looked older but not by much. Itachi shook his head with pursed lips letting me know that he would in fact kill just not me. It's interesting but just proves that he isn't the one.

"I will never do you harm if you pick me, but even if you don't I won't do anything like that." He said looking at Eloise. I picked her up and held the girl against me tightly as though he were a threat. Itachi just laughed. It was different but I just couldn't bring myself to care. I wonder how much it cost mother to ship him over to me.

"That just won't do, Itachi. The man I love is one who is torn between whether to kill me or keep me alive with him for the rest of our days. Either way my blood will be with him." I said and ran my fingers through her hair. Suddenly he was pulling me to my feet while my lullaby box began to play some music.

We danced, and I stared into his red eyes with an entranced look on my face. He's so… different. I like how cruel he is inside and how the darkness within him whispers to my insanity. I almost smiled with how dark we were dancing. The seductive moves and playful teases alone were something Gaara and I never do.

"You are beautiful." Itachi whispered and leaned so close to my lips that my eyes half closed waiting for the kiss. Instead he pulled away with a laugh and danced with me once more. We could only go for one more song before I had to lie down. "You don't eat much. Is it because of him?"

I looked over at the odd food near me, and closed my eyes tightly and wrinkled my nose. "When Gaara was around I ate much more than this… but I'm not hungry, especially when I can't taste this dirt." I said with a blank face looking up at him once more. Itachi sat down at the foot of my bed and stared at me with his red orbs. They scared me a bit with the intensity but soon I got used to it.

"If you don't eat then I will kiss you." Itachi smirked and leaned closer. I turned to my food and took a bite but he just leaned in closer. Quickly, I swallowed and grabbed another spoonful and ate once again. He's not sweet and lusts for blood, but he does have a dark charm and seductive attitude about him.

When I finished the food he let me fall asleep but crawled into bed beside me. I quit attempting to sleep and just stared at him. A playful smile covered his features but soon, with the blank stare I gave him, he got out of the bed. I started to sleep but once again he interrupted when he kissed my cheek. The kiss lasted five seconds with his hand against the back of my neck.

"You are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me." Itachi whispered and left the room. I opened my eyes and stared at the closed door. I feel the same about him… only I care about his personality if only a little. It doesn't matter anyway. I just need to wait for Gaara. He's the only one who matters to me right now.

When I woke up the next day Itachi was in my room holding Eloise. He smirked when he noticed I was awake then gave me a full out grin when I lunged for her; I almost fell to the ground doing so but he caught me and placed her in my arms before carrying me. His arms were under the crook of my legs while his other arm was at my upper back.

"Does the doll mean _that_ much to you?" Itachi asked me curiously but I ignored him and brushed her hair with my fingers. Itachi laid me down on my bed and then sat down beside me. "She is lovely… in a broken way. I wonder when she'll stop being in so much pain." I ignored him knowing that we will never stop being in pain, especially with my love gone.

"The pain ends when I die." I informed him and stood up as someone knocked on the door. I told whoever it was to come in allowing Naruto to enter. He took one step in, saw Itachi, then turned around and muttered angrily to himself as he left. Instantly Aldan entered the room and kneeled down to me. "Stand my dear Aldan."

"I'm sorry for Naruto's rudeness. The Queen sent us to see how you and Itachi are doing, princess. I'm just happy that you seem in better spirits today, although I still hope for you to become as happy as before. Thank you for allowing us to do our duty." He said then stood up and bowed before heading out after his partner.

"Gaara made you happier?" Itachi asked softly staring at me in disbelief. My emotionless expression was all the answer he needed when he left the room angrily.

**You only care for the insane don't you, Sakura?**


End file.
